zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Riding The Waves
In the peninsula, sun is shining and seagulls flying through the sky Around the shores of the Outback Island is fun to spend any kind of holiday Today, I´m in the mood for some action and fun with my bunny girlfriend A nice little break from all that crimefighting is what we now need We walk hand in hand on the beach, admiring the scenery around us Both of us in our swimwear and carrying a couple of surfboards To cool off from the heat, Judy and I order two slushies from a local stand We drink them as we look at each other smilingly while strolling on the sand My heart always beats calmly for you every time we walk on the beachside You comment that in my shorts, I look so handsome Look who´s talking, my gorgeous bikini bun But now, we take out the boards and get ready to have fun A few years have passed since I surfed last time Of all the sports, that one was always a big favorite In my younger days I used to do that a lot with Finnick It´s time I introduce that to you during this holiday break An adventurous and beautiful bunny like you would do well in the waves We get the boards ready as we get on the edge of the shores You´re excited already, as I can tell by the way you smile at me With a fun-loving boyfriend like me, you love to have a great time Soon, we´re riding the waves on our boards, surfing close to each other My bunny almost squeals in excitement as the ride gets faster In fact, it turns out you´re better at surfing than I am Fearless in nature, you do seem You´re not just gorgeous, but so full of playfulness and energy No girl in the world is as athletic and outgoing as Judy We surf very close, almost like we´re having a little contest Judy and I make a deal that a free ice cream serves as a prize for the one who wins it As we´re about to go back to the shore, we face a wave big as a tower It splashes on us, making us fall from the boards to the water You emerge from the water, soaking wet but still laughing For our first surf together, it was worth experiencing As you get to the shore first before me, the victory is all yours I buy the biggest ice cream cone on the stand for you, my dear Carrots Not bad for your first surf, you´re a fast learner I hope there´s another sport you can teach me how to do too in the future Maybe someday, you´d become so good at this that you could try out at a competition After all, you´re the type who won´t give up or give in We return to our beach chairs where you kiss me softly Calling me your favorite surfer boy Cuddling together, we lie on the same chair and put our shades on Letting our fur dry in the pleasant warmth of the sun Nothing better during a day like this than to spend it with you on a beach Your company is the best part of it, for I love you that much This is a good idea for to future how to spend some of our upcoming summer days Together, we´ll be unstoppable in riding the waves. Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Summer stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:Fanon Category:Stories